


Choices We Make

by DianaMoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sibling Incest, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of the moment, sometimes the choices we make are not what we want at all.</p><p>Underfell Fic based on a meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices We Make

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YaoiAddiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiAddiction/gifts).



> Welps, my official foray into Undertale fandom... ^^ This is not my first fic in the fandom but is the first one I'm posting to my account. The first one is a WIP which I may add soon enough despite not having a person to beta it. Written for YaoiAddictionStar, unbeta'd. The italicized sentence was the original prompt. XD
> 
> If you had read it on my UT tumblr, it's more or less the same though I tweaked a few things. Enjoy~! xD

Papyrus couldn’t understand it. Refused to understand it. Sans was protecting the _human_! After the human had killed! He didn’t care what the damn flower pot said, if the human was only defending themselves, then they wouldn’t have killed a soul!

Plus, the amount of magic he had witnessed could almost match his own, and if the human child hadn’t yet learned to master control of it, then it was up to Papyrus to dust him, to protect Monsterkind. It was his duty as Royal Guard after all. 

And in spite of this, Sans, the dumb ass, believed in the child’s lies! “YOU NEVER BELIEVED IN THAT SHIT BEFORE!” Papyrus yelled, remembering a time when he was as small as that child, when he had said similar words and all Sans had told him was to grow up. What the hell was the difference _now_?

“it’s different this time! boss, please, just let us go through. the kid’s sorry, they didn’t know and now they just wanna help us. all of us!”

Papyrus stared as the human child shivered behind Sans’ body, trying to apparently keep the flower pot from antagonizing him more. “THERE’S DUST ON THEIR HANDS. AND THEY ALMOST KILLED YOU!”

“but they didn’t and fuck, boss. we all have dust on our hands! it doesn’t mean we don’t get a second chance!” Sans reached back to ensure that the human child was well shielded. 

“YOU DON’T. YOU NEVER HAD THE BONES TO DUST ANYONE. IT WAS ALWAYS ME." Papyrus felt like he was completely betrayed. By his own brother. He shook his head, taking another step towards them. "NO. THIS KID OR THAT FREAK IN A POT HAS DONE SOMETHING TO YOU. I CANNOT LET THAT HUMAN GO ANY FURTHER. ALIVE.”

“then i guess you’re gonna have a bad time.”

* * *

The battle was fierce, Sans showing just how much he’d improved in the last few years, in being able to dodge and deflect and attack. If this were any other battle, Papyrus would've been impressed. But the thing was, Sans had never killed before. Didn't think like a killer. And Papyrus had so much more EXP than him.

Of course, Papyrus wasn’t intending to kill his brother. Just tire him out so he could get at the human. It’d been years since the brothers had fought each other, for sparring or training, so they had underestimated the other many times throughout the fight.

That is why when it came down to the Blasters, Papyrus thought they would have been equal. It wasn't often when Papyrus thought wrong, though today seemed to have been his lucky day.

“paps!” Sans called out in shock and all forms of his magic disappeared as he ran to his brother, who had fallen to his knees when his own Blaster shattered into a million pieces. “n-no…!”

“NYEH HEH HEHE… YOU FINALLY DID IT…” There was no malice in his voice, only faint surprise and pride. It still hurt, more than the pain from the attack, and more than the pain of his determination keeping him together still. It hurt that Sans no longer needed him, that he finally fulfilled his promise all those years ago. That time had been a bitter fight of dominance, when Papyrus had finally realized he needed to be the one to assert control and protect them both. He had humiliated Sans so badly that his older brother promised he’d beat him once and for all and prove who was the better. It might have been said only in a fit of anger, and Papyrus had never forgotten, but had always hoped…

The human and flower was babbling something to Sans, to the both of them but Papyrus didn’t give a shit. It was only his brother that he cared about, paid attention to now. Maybe if he had paid more attention before, they wouldn't be here.

“what are you talking about? stay with me paps… please…” Sans clung to him, tears in his eyes.

“YOUR PROMISE… I’VE BEEN SUCH A HORRIBLE BROTHER. SO MUCH SO THAT YOU RATHER PROTECT THAT THING AND D-DUST M-ME….”

“n-no!” Sans shook his head and brought himself closer to Papyrus, realization dawning on what his brother meant. “that’s not it, please. i didn't mean to—d-don’t you want a better life than this? where we don’t have to suffer through all the bullshit we’ve had to since we came to this wretched place? bro i need you! we’re in this together, always! remember _that_ promise?”

He did. It was one of the first memories he had with his brother when they arrived in Snowdin. Papyrus vaguely felt magic coming from the human, and he expecting the human to be traitorous, shielded Sans from the it… If it was the last thing he did, then so be it. “DON’T YOU HATE ME SANS? FOR EVERYTHING I’VE DONE TO YOU? WHY WOULD YOU WANT ME TO BE WITH YOU IN A BETTER PLACE?”  There was so much more Papyrus wanted to say, but it was so hard to focus, to keep his eyes open and—

“ _i don’t hate you… i could never hate you. that’s the problem,_ ” Sans replied, choking out a small, almost bitter laugh. “i love you, papyrus.”

“S-SANS….” He slumped down, his protective hold becoming a loving embrace as he pressed his teeth against Sans’. Warmth spread through him, and if this was going to be the last thing he ever did, it would at least be worth it. “I LOVE YOU T—” And for Papyrus, the world went black.

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

[CONTINUE] **[RESET]**


End file.
